Clash Of Kamui Masters: Sayotsu vs Raido X
Before the events of E day Raido used his next 7 days to travel and train to relax his mind before the big battle.. Raido X found himself on the outskirts of his old ville Konoha.. I dont call this home anymore.. but I guess its good to be back Raido X said as he stood on the Hokages Mountain tops. Sayotsu Uzumaki while sitting on the mountain top of fourth hokage said "Well this place is so peaceful isn't it?" . Peaceful depends on what the opionion is of the man who finds it. raido X responded.. I can tell you want something because otherwise you dont write me you dont visit me nothing.. raido X said pretending to be hurt. and now you found me.. Tell me .. I have time Raido X said looking at his imaginary watch.. Ive got time Sayotsu laughed saying "what kind of attitude is that now Raido? anyways i hope you know Sannoto Senju? i dont know why but for some reason that guy is chosen to become the god father of my Student.Tell me something is that guy strong?". Sannoto and I go wayyy back.. We always managed to tie when we fight.. last time I had the upper hand but he got DQ so he got off easy then.. but id love to test my new abilities on him to stay sharp out here.. far as his abilities goes needless to say hes the strongest Senju ive ever met so far.. so until I meet another stronger its him.. Raido X said... You interested in fighting him or something raido X questioned "Na not really just researching on that guy,i cant just give my students to anyone now can i?"said Sayotsu."New abilities you say? well i am interested in you right now" he added. Little ole me Raido X said.... Sayotsu you dont say. last time you gave up when I used just one of my older moves.. you did good.. but its the moves of mine you havent see you need to fear and worry about.. not the ones im known for.. raido X said stepping backward. activating his Sharingan in the process..... But dont let that stop if you want to go 0-2 against me thats fine Raido X said as he moved his sword from his back to his side... as he got in his stance. "Dont get cocky...Raido",said Sayotsu as he threw a round of shurikens along with some kunai's tied with exploding tags. Wow you make it sound like you dont know me at all IM no where near cocky.. Raido X said as he backed up and used Fire Release: Severing Earth Flame creating gigantic fire ball which impacted the ground and spread acorss forcing Sayotsu to jump off the Hokages head if he wanted to dodge.... Just dont make the same mistakes as last time. Thats all I ask Raido X said as he began to analyze the situation. Strangely Sayotsu didnt jump of the mountain,he disappeared from Raido's sight,then he appeared above Raido swinging his sword with an slashing motion activating his Sharingan. Sword play huh I never did get to show you my Dark Slayer style did I.. fine with me.. Raido X said as he used Dark Slayer: Dark Evisceration he vanished form sight as a Vortex orbs of Slashes enchanced by the Kamui landed on various parts of Sayotsu body to avoid serious damage as they cut through time Barriers Raido created. Raido X reappeared you have so much to learn about the Kamui.... Sayotsu created two clones then he used Clone Great Explosion creating an giant explosion,suddenly he appeared behind Raido and swung his sword again clashing with Raido's dark slayer,however by that time he already activated his Lightning Stream Blade which easily cut through Dark Slayer and tried to slash Raido with the electric sword which can not only electrocute him but also kill him. Raido X used Absolute Genesis with his left hand grabbed his Excaliber and charged it with Lightning Release Chakra as well to counter the sword... Hope you didnt think you would pass thru this blade.. its made from the metals of the prisms in my alternate dimension.. and was bathed in Tailed beast chakra.. that little blade of your wont even scratch it Raido X said as his motion blurred moving so fast he used a negativa(low sweeping kick) to removes Sayotsu center of balance from him and then firmly knee him directly in his sternum.. Showing off his well improved physical enchancements Sayotsu stopped the kick with his left arm and was able to throw Raido backwards,then he used Chain,with this technique Sayotsu was able to call White Apocalypse back to his hand with just a simple gesture.Also controlled his sword according to his whim,slashing the opponent even without wielding the blade by Himself. Showing his physical enhancements and skills. Ahh I see you have been learning when I was away.. no wonder you waited so long to come visit me.. and that sword of your.. great hand to eye coordination.. but you fell for my trap bro.. Raido X said as he used Yin-Yang Release: Divine Sumerian Ark creating a barrier of Yin Yang Chakra on his body as it shot of a giant sphere of mulit-colored chakra smashing into Sayotsu and destroying the chains hold on Raido and knocking his blade away form him.. Raido X landed on his feet.. I like this new you.. you improved.. but Dont think I have been sitting around doing nothing.. Raido X said as he began to dance around in his signature fighting style. Luckily Sayotsu somehow evaded the crushing barrier though his sword fell from his hand he tried to get close to Raido,but as he gets close enough to raido thinking he could attack he was crushed by the barrier however suddenly then Explodes which burst into intense flames which could melt human flesh with the slightest touch and the light emitted from it can blind a person with relative ease. Raido X simply warped himself to the Sharingan Dimension to avoid the light and the flame and waited a second and warped back Raido X thought about using that move on Sayotsu... to return the favor i trying to blind him but where would the fun in that be.... Come one now Sayotsu your better than cheap tricks.. hwo are you going to brag about beating me if you keep that up becuase it aint gonna work on me..Raido X said cozxing Sayotsu on to make him upset. Sayotsu laughed and casted Teleportation Prevention on Raido because of which if he now tries to teleport a spatial distortion occurs inside the user, ripping them apart. It also negates space-time ninjutsu around the target, either theirs or an opponent's hence making Raido's kamui useless. Then Sayotsu uses Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique sending thousands of shuriken with immense speed at Raido. Hmm interestign but you dont me very well. and I guess if im going to get anywhere in this life.. I going to have to start getting serious Raido X used Amenoukihashi his family special technique passed from his grandfather he used the Past effect to which the projectiles were sent back to their past as they were never thrown or created. and since this jutsu also effected Raido's body he used it on himself and sent the Seal back to the past where it was never used on him erasing.. it off him. Usless ...Sayotsu useless.. I see you went to great lengths to stop me from using my best move.. but you made your easy to hit with another...and for that you earned yourself a trip to the next level of this fight Raido X said as he used Kamui: Binary Collapse creating a black hole just above Sayotsu with his Kamui and gave it enough chakra to manifest on its own.. to got bigger and stronger the longer as it manifested increasing it graviataional pull.. You no longer get the no sharingan discount on fight Raido X smiled.. now deal with this black hole.... Submit.. or be crushed in it pull.. unlike Black Sphere this doesnt trap you in another dimension.. Sayotsu activated his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and used Kamui cancelling out the black hole completely causing Raido's chakra to go in vain,then Sayotsu used Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance on Raido saying "I can cancel out Kamui that means anykind of kamui that black hole is a useless move against me regardless of strength or shape a kamui is a kamui i can cancel it without much botheration". Ohh so you can use the Kamui to as well Raido X said grinning devilishy.. as he used in turn used Fire Release: Blast Wave Wild Dance to counter.... I had no idea you could use the Kamui.. im proud of you you have defintely made advancements in your fighting capabilites... that said letting me find out you could use Kamui was the biggest mistake of this fight.. and you have already lost Raido X said.. but ill show you that later.. I dont know why you think your limiting my options by finding ways to stop me from using the Kamui.. its the move I mastered.. in and out.. and im going to use its biggest weakness on you so I suggest you not use it... thansk fr showing me a new way to beat you that said Raido X held up 2 fingers.. You made a huge mistake just now .. you have 2 more.. after those two im ending this fight Raido X said a he used Yang Release: Twin Phantasm creating twin clones of himself as they appeared on the battlefield.. Sayotsu you will never beat me Raido X said smiling hoping to make the young Uzumaki fight harder "Then i'll have to show you something you've never seen" said Sayotsu as he used Blaze Release: Black Jaguar and activated his Yang Release: Heavenly Cresent Moon Waves. Keep trying Raido X used Yin-Yang Release: Mass Inverter which causued the gravity in the area to change causing Sayotsu to float helpless in the air as his jutsu went lifted in the air as well unable to move as it floated well into the sky....... This was a nice fight Sayotsu..... and I always welcome the challenge any day any time... provided im not eating... when you get older you will only get stronger.. and who knows maybe then you will surpass me.. but for now Raido X smiled... you have no chance he said as he used Fire Release: Blistering Smash.. which shot of Fire ball which formed the Kanji big moving at such speeds it cut through the air as it smashed into Sayotsu at Neck-breaking speeds. Sayotsu immediately guided his black flames infront of him as the fire crashed with the black flames the jaguar grew bigger and stronger,strong enough to break free from the gravity and attack Raido X,Sayotsu used Chakra Chains binding himself with the earth and used Lightning Beast Running Technique which came to strike Raido from above with tremendous speed. Sayotsu's clone appeared behind Raido X and grabbed him saying "i wasnt sitting and wasting my Raido do not underestimate me". Sadly he was to close to the Raido X'x Twin clone it activated who used Kamui having the jutsu pass through him..... Do you always make it a habit to make these kind of mistakes or do you only do this when you fighting me Raido X said twisted to push himself free of the clone.. The last twin of Raido however was still free and clearly forgotten about on behalf Sayotsu behalf allowed for him to formulate a plan to end this.. the twin used Dark Precursor to slice through Sayotsu and cut in half and with him being using the chains to keep him tied to the earth due to the chains in the ground and the speed of the Blades he had not room or time to move. "Quit screwing my clones" said Sayotsu as his clone dissappeared and he appeared from Sharingan Dimension via the Kamui,then Sayotsu used Yin-Yang Release: Mass Inverter causing Raido to float in Sky aimlessly then he used his chakra chains binding Raido's arms and used Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction. Hmmm not yet he moment isnt ready yet Raido X said to himself.. Plase what you are you copying me now Raido X said as he used Kamui himself to phase through the chains... and due to him being intangible he was light in the gravity and he passed through the earth and slipped under it. However one of Raido X's twin stood present.. who was currently away from the fire jutsu shifted to the far side of Sayotsu and left him with a chilling message.. The next time you leave your self open to attack like this your dead.. as he lifted 2 fingers... this is your last warning he used Fire Release: Descending World Flame whih created a massive crater as intense wave fire attacked from underneath rather than in front leaving him with one 2 options.. one of which would be playing into Raido's hands.. Choose your next move wisely.. this could be the last move you make in this fight the Twin said as the flame wave got stronger as it went farther. Sayotsu used his Lightning Stream Blade cutting through the fire release technique and absorbing most of the technique's chakra,demonstrating his ability to cut through chakra.Then he slices through the twin and then absorbing his chakra he throws a shuriken at Raido X. Sayotsu laughed and said "are you kiddin' me? copy you? ha ha,thats so not happening" as he used Blaze Release: Shurikens creating atleast two-thousand shurikens made from the intense black flames of Amaterasu and pressurized them with chakra to make them far more durable than normal. While Sayotsu also used his Kamui,which would prevent from Raido using his intangibility and barrier characteristic of Kamui. Right into my trap Raido X said as he smiled a devislish grin as he came up from the ground... he used Amenoukihashi on Sayotsu.. naturally this move wouldnt work on Sayotsu because it does not work on humans... however it can be used on his Kamui and Raido X said Time Lag which would cause.. his Kamui to freeze making him stuck in between the Sharingan Dimension.. You did this to yourself.. I warned you letting me know you could use the Kamui was a bad mistake.. I am that jutsu greatest user.. and I am its greatest Weakness I said this to you last time..Submit or die. and face the fact you wont surpass me.. Raido X said as he used Nihilism Maelstrom and due to Sayotsu body being intangible and stuck in the other dimension under the influence of the Time Lag there was no escape.. Ill give you one more chance to walk away while your alive.. its not in my nature to kill but I will... besides theres a bounty on you for being with the Neo Aktasuki.. Raido X said in quotations..... I will cash that in and hand your unconcious body to them.. or you can leave and ill just say you got away.. Raido X said giving him options. Sayotsu releases a huge amount of chakra and switches to normal sharingan to escape his own kamui,as he frees himself he activates his Eternal once again and uses Tenson kōrin a technique as strong as amaterasu with equal power but is about five-times faster than it also it posses such increadible weight that it can crush mountains,soon Raido was exposed to such an mysterious technique. Sayotsu used Manipulating Windmill Triple Blades completely trying up Raido even before he would notice. Well you have grown.. and im impressed to say the least.. bu let me show you my improvements.. Raido's eternal Sharingan transformed into the Rinnegan and he used the Asura Path as 4 additonal arms came out of his shoulders had had them all face all directions as he used a Shinra Tensei repulsing everything around with a massive force of gravity as it ripped the ground rending all the jutsu Sayotsu used usless. as the force it self would cause Saytsou to get hit by his own moves... However it doesnt matter what you do.. I will always be on step ahead of you.. Raido X said impressed with Sayotsu new showcase of abilitites. Sayotsu activated his Kangiten an evolution of Susanoo,much greater than it in terms of versatility and durability,Sayotsu grinned as he used Lightning Piercer : Extending Spear as the extremely sharp and long spear of lightning chakra came from below Raido in a slashing motion and with such speed giving raido no time to react. The Spear was absorbed by Raido's Preta Path abilities rendering The ninjutsu useless.... ninjutsu is useless before me.. I wield and mastered all Six paths plus the outer path.. Raido X said as he looked at the massive creature.. I have a technique like that.. though mine dwarfs yours.... all you did was make your a bigger target Raido X said as he used Yang Release: Devouring of the Ravenous Earth the earth around Sayotsu acted as quicksand as the planet fed off his chakra feeding of his Kangiten.. and with his extra arm granted to him with his Asura Path active he used The Animal Path to summon which brouugh a Gaint Dog with 3 heads onto the filed to which Raido Jumped on top of.... Now Sayotsu.. Ive fooled around long enough... now I get serious.. Raido X said in a low relaxed tone Sayotsu's Kangiten grew bigger,then he went to enter the Kangiten mode causing the total body of kangitan along with its legs to arise as it simply walked away from the jutsu. Sayotsu used Fire Release: Scattering Magatama cutting the mutts into pieces then used Amaterasu on them burning them to ashes instantaneously. Then Sayotsu used Yin Release: Protective Dome but in a different variation of this technique,instead of covering himself within the dome he covers the enemy inside the dome then using his Kamui he makes the spears intangible as the spears become intangible he makes the spears pass through the opponent and later solidifies them causing to kill the opponent in an instant. The spears went through Raido X piercing him.. You finally did it Sayotsu.. you beat me..and now for your reward.. the twin used Clone Great Explosion firing off a devastating blast of chakra due to the amount of time it was allowed to live.. that chakra went back to Raido X... I used the a second.. Twin Phantasm technique.. while intangible.. I placed them both in the other dimension.. while I was still hidden and sent one of them here.. using the Rinnegan...... Funny thing is I never really came out Raido X said as he slipped from the ground again...... on the outside of the dome... his Eternal Sharingan active.... Thats was you 2nd mistake now die.. Raido X used Black Sphere on he area.. turing everything it touched to dust .. the ground.. eating the protective dome, and even Sayotsu susanoo like creature as it all expanded and got stronger as it touched more of the environment.. Die or submit... Sayotsu used his Storm flames disintegrating the black sphere completely and then propelling towards Raido x. Then Sayotsu used Multiple Shadow Clone Technique creating multiple clones of him and his grown kangiten's. "you were saying something about submitting right? allow me to throw your words back to you,Die or submit" said Sayotsu as his kangiten swung Kangiten Curved Dagger an extendable dagger made up of the black flames of amaterasu and dense chakra which can cut anything and set anything on ablaze with the briefest touch. Sigh.. ill be here all night if I dont get serious Raido X used Amenoukihashi saying Fast Forward this time Flash Forward.. as he used this this sped up the life time on his clones causing them burn through their chakra faster.. sending the amateraus blade to the future where it eventually burned out as well as their Susanoo like entitys... which caused them to vanish wasting a vast quanity of Sayotsu chakra who used multpile shawod clone plus the susanoo.. Sayotsu look your strong and all but its just not gonna happen ..... as the 2 extra twins that Raido placed in the Outer dimension warped back and then switched 2 using the Rinnegan... and one placed his hand on the real Sayotsu who was left there since he was not affected by the jutsu.. threathing to use the Human Path You wont win no matter how many jutsu you master.. or how you fight me... or try to overwhelm me..... certain things in life are just not meant to happen... You beating me are one of them..... Now sumbit.. or that clone there will use the Human Path to steal your soul from you.. and you can't escape this time he's already touching you and I know its the real you.. that mangkeyo cant affect real living people .. Raido X said his fingers tapping his arm awaiting Saytsou final say So again Submit or die.. I wont ask again this is your 3rd and Final mistake as a Reddish Burst of Fire began to come around the real Raido X and his twins. As sayotsu suffered major loss of chakra he stood still gathering Natural Energy ,he was forced to enter Hawk Sage Mode and used Sage Technique: Dance of Sharp Feathers sending feathers which are so sharp and fast that they could pierce through the creature and would give Raido to cast a jutsu. This move would prove fatal as the move phased thought the real raido as he presently had his sharingan out and due to him not having any of the creatures summoned he could go Intangible as only the flame was out.. just so you know .. if the full creature was out here your little feathers wouldnt be enough this armor has taken on tailed beast bombs and got back up.. your attempt here goes in vain.. as the twin using then Rinnegan used The Human Path to rip his soul out.. he got it till about the half way point where half the soul was out.. Im feeling generous because I ate breakfast this morning.. so ill give you last words....if you say I quit or submit ill release it you try something slick attack or even attempt to raise your chakra to attack I placing your soul in the Naraka Path where yo will be stored forever... you wont sleep peacefully in the after life. "You will be sorry for getting this close to me" as Sayotsu activated the Minus-State Seal which couldn't be removed no matter what,soon Raido's ability to use Rinnegan was sealed. Sayotsu said "i know that was the real you even if you are intangible that jutsu will always work,and the same goes for your clones,with now your Rinnegan gone what will you do" as he finished his sentence he used Hawk Kata striking with a super strong punch,only in sage mode a single strike by sayotsu's finger could destroy an entire mountain. Another fatal move on behalf of Sayotsu as the raido with the Rinnegan was a twin and he was crushed by the full impact of the Kata.. However this gave the real Raido and the other twin time to swiftly move in as they were not near the crysis impact .... You dont get it do.. but you have the afterlife to think about that.. but just before you die to IM removing something from you The real Raido X used Forbidden Technique: Gedō Seal placing it right on his side and used it to seal away his sharingan causing it to disappear from his eyes.. and since Sayoutsu didnt possess the Seal to remove it it woukld be sealed forever.. Thats a real Sealing Technique the Last twin said as he was right behing and Used the Human Path once more this time tearing his soul out completely.. and sealing it in the Naraka Path Realm storing it there.. Your negligence caused your death.. The real me was never using the Rinnegan to begin with or even near you.. I know you to well you fall for the twin trick becuase you dont apy attention to detail..Raido X said as he dusted his feet off.. This is your future... Raido X said as he and his last remaining twin walked off as if nothing happened. Sayotsu turned out fine saying " i am sorry to say you cant remove my soul,as i dont have any i am not sayotsu,i am just a mere Thought Projection,my strength is nearly his half or even less,sorry Raido but you can neither injure or kill me,as in reality you are fighting something that doesn't exists however i can injure you if required" as he completed his sentence he appeared behind the real Raido X using Minus-State Seal sealing his ability to use Rinnegan. Sayotsu's projection said "you may have sealed my sharingan,but the real guy still has his one that makes you're jutsu a waste of chakra,also any damage dealt to me is not proportional to the real one,even if you cut me into pieces i will simply regenerate.This is what immortality means ,thank god i am not a human". "Allow me to show you something" he added as he demonstrated his Rinnegan. Yawning Raido X ignored the eariler comments and focused on his Rinnegan.. I guess welcome to the team... but I will tell you the same thing I told someone else.. Immortality is a big word thrown around by small people.... Ill give you a pat on the back for unlocking it... raido X said activating his Rinnegan.. But its only a tool.. Raido X said using the Animal Path to summon the as he jumped on its back..... Now since this is not the real you suddenly I dont feel the need to go on any further with this fight.. it has lost its luster to me you told me that its not really you raido X said becoming more focused on other issues .. if I see you around then i see you.. if I dont well then I dont.. Peace Raido X said as the bird flew off at high speeds Category:Role-Play Battles Category:Zerefblack1 Category:SixpathsofSamoa